1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap on a pen, and particularly to a cap, which fits with a penholder and enhances the durability and the visual desirability of marks thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, a pen comprises a penholder and a cap fitting with the penholder. The cap is provided with a clip such that the pen is able to attach to a pocket on clothes. A way for the cap engaging with the penholder is that the cap has to separate from the penholder while using the pen. Another way for the cap engaging with the penholder is that the cap is kept in touch with the penholder, and the pen is pushed to expose a jotter while using it. Pens can have added marks such as characters or symbols thereon for advertisement or specific purpose and can be utilized for giving others as gifts.
Conventionally, marks such as characters, and symbols on a pen can be printed on the penholder, on the cap or on the clip. As for a pen of high class, the marking symbols such as trademark, figures are usually arranged at a top end of the cap. But, the marks on the pen are easy to become decayed after using a period of time. Furthermore, the size of a penholder is not possible to be made larger due to the requirement of human engineering such that the marks have to be restricted in a small area and it results in an undesirable appearance.